


Violent and Friendly Tendencies

by ElectricBlaster



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Mischief, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlaster/pseuds/ElectricBlaster
Summary: Hat Kid was excited to have someone help her get her Time Pieces back. Too bad she's pretty aggressive when it comes to dealing with the Mafia, but Mustache Girl thinks Hat Kid's too nice about this. At least they have fun until a secret about a certain item gets out. One-shot.





	Violent and Friendly Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> **So, uh... This was also posted on fanfiction.net, but I figured it was only fair I post it here, too. I'll be putting up the other one shots I've done in the future.**

“I’ll take any opportunity that involves messing up the Mafia!”

Hat Kid had only been on this strange planet for about a day or two and she was already annoyed of this Mafia gang occupying this town. She didn’t think much when this strange hooded, mustache girl was tagging along, but when she decided she wanted to mess with them, a mischievous little grin began to appear on her face. All she wanted was her stuff back and these mean Mafia brutes were giving her a hard time.

“You with me buddy?”

Hat Kid nodded and they jumped into a high five. At least in this town, Hat Kid could have some help. She was sure that her hourglasses had fallen on other places on the planet, but she had to take it one area at a time.

Mustache Girl was amazed to see Hat Kid’s ship. Open spacious rooms, and each one held something different. For someone who lived alone, she sure kept busy. She even had a self cleaning machine that talked when it bumped into something or someone.

“This is all yours?!” Mustache Girl said in disbelief.

“Oh, yeah,” Hat Kid said, climbing up the ladder to the kitchen door. “If you want, you can see the blueprints to the ship in my room. Want some cookies?”

The red hooded girl held her stomach briefly. Ever since the Mafia took over the town, she couldn’t remember the last time she had something good. Her little eyes were big,as she recalled the past. Then she cleared her throat.

“Um, sure, whatever…” she responded.

Hat Kid ran into the kitchen and went to the fridge. Cookies were her favorite snack and now she had a new friend to share them with. After she had them on a plate she took them out into the living room, seeing that Mustache Girl had went into her room. She ran after her, hoping she wouldn’t find her secret fort with her diary. She found her on her giant pile of pillows.

“How many pillows do you need?” she said.

Hat Kid set the cookies down on her table and ate one before answering.

“Enough so I can do this!”

She ran up the slope on the side and jumped off the diving board into the pile of pillows. Mustache Girl flinched at the flying pillows that came from her dive and Hat Kid swam up and popped her head out on the surface.

“Wanna try it?” she said, as she found her hat and put it back on. “It’s really fun.”

_It did look like fun…_ Mustache Girl thought. She then shook her head.

“You know what’s more fun? Messing up those Mafia jerks. I want you to prove yourself, Hat Kid.”

“Oh? Like what?” she replied, curiously.

“Show me what you’ve got,” said Mustache Girl. “It easy to just hit Mafia with an umbrella, but I want you to show me some style.”

“What do you mean?” said Hat Kid.

“I mean…” an evil grin grew across her face. “Pranking them.”

“Ohhhhhh… I can do that,” she said. “Isn’t it night time in Mafia Town right now, though?”

“Right,” said Mustache Girl. “We’ll attack at daybreak. I guess we’ll meet up tomorrow.”

“Or you can just sleep here.”

“Wh-What?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun! Like a slumber party!” Hat Kid said, cheerfully.

Hat Kid was surprisingly friendly to someone she just met. She raised a brow in suspicion.

“Look, this isn’t the time for a slumber party,” said Mustache Girl. “We have to mess up the Mafia. Don’t you want your junk back?”

Hat Kid nodded.

“Then we have to stay focused!” The mustached girl jumped out from the pile of pillows. “I will scout Mafia Town for the perfect pranking spots, so get ready for tomorrow. See you then!”

She ran out the door. Hat Kid looked down, crossing her arms and going “Hmph” at her refusal to have normal fun. Once she saw her come back to snag a few of her cookies, she did smile a little, though.

_Maybe this won’t be so bad,_ she thought.

The ship scanned the Mafia Town area for the weather. Precipitation was highly likely. Luckily, Hat Kid had a yellow raincoat she could wear. So she put it on before going down to Mafia Town.

The clouds were dark and they covered the sky. Looks like her ships weather scanner was accurate. She landed by the docks and decided to head to the tower where she first met the red hooded girl.

“Hey, kid! Up here!”

Once Hat Kid got to the tower, she saw Mustache Girl waiting for her up there like she expected. So she made her way up the same way she did last time.

“Finally, you’re here!” she exclaimed. “Now, it looks like it’s gonna rain, but we’re not gonna let that stop us, right buddy?”

“Right!” Hat Kid replied with pep. She glanced over at Mustache Girl peeking in a little telescope. “What do you see?”

“Our first victims,” Mustache Girl responded, a smirk appearing on her face.

By the fountain were two Mafia guys. They appeared to be talking by fountain where Hat Kid fought for that Time Piece the other day.

“C’mon!” the red hooded girl exclaimed. “Let’s use the rooftops for stealth.”

The two girls jumped onto the nearby roof, running along towards the scene of their first victims.

“Watch and learn, kid,” Mustache Girl said. “Just follow my lead.”

“Did fellow Mafia watch TV last night? Confusing science owl say small people can jump double in air,” one of the Mafia men said.

“I saw. This makes Mafia uncomfortable with body. Must go work out.”

“Hello!”

The two turned and saw Hat Kid who just showed up out of nowhere.

“Hey! Child with hat!” One of the said, sternly. “Little hat kid beat up fellow Mafia the other day! What do you say to that?”

Hat Kid stared at them with the same little smile for a few seconds. Then she stuck her tongue out and blew raspberries. She took off laughing as the two Mafia dudes gave chase.

“Come to papa Mafia!” one of them called out.

Hat Kid ran around town towards a cliff.

“Nowhere to go, little girl!” Just as one of them jumped at Hat Kid, she jumped off the ledge and was caught by Mustache Girl who came in swinging on a rope. The poor Mafia man leapt off the ledge.

“FELLOW MAFIA, NOOOO!” the remaining Mafia cried. “How can Mafia live without fellow Mafia!” He jumped off the ledge after him landing towards the water.

Meanwhile, the two girls were back on the roof of a building, laughing.

“You’re a natural, buddy!” Mustache Girl said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “So, you got anything?”

Hat Kid nodded and pulled out a fishing rod. “I stole this from the dock. Watch this.”

A Mafia man was walking down the street with suddenly a cod was seen on the ground.

“Oh. What is this? Cod? Fish now belongs to Mafia.” He reached down pick it up but it moved about five feet away from him suddenly. “What?! Come to Mafia, fish!” He jumped toward it, but it moved again and he fell flat on his face.

Hat Kid, who was around the corner with the fishing rod the fish was hooked to, was giggling. Mustache Girl was laughing, too, but then she snatched the rod from her.

“Not bad,” she said. “But here’s a little something to make it better.”

The Mafia growled at this rebellious little fish. It was getting away, so he ran after it until it was just hanging out on the river.

“Mafia have you now,” he said. But once he reached for the fish, he fell right into a cannon that launched him straight into the ocean.

Hat Kid and Mustache Girl arrived just in time to see it happen. The red hooded one laughed as she rubbed her hands together. “I wish I could’ve seen his face.”

“That cod was plastic…” Hat Kid mumbled.

“Ooh, that’s pretty good salt to rub in the wound!” Mustache Girl exclaimed.

Hat Kid enjoyed playing pranks on those mean Mafia guys, she just didn’t expect to be launching them into the far ocean.

“Do you think he’s okay?” said Hat Kid.

“Who cares?!” Mustache Girl responded. “C’mon, let’s go look for more Mafia to mess up. Keep up this training, and we can attack their base in no time!”

It wasn’t long before it finally began to rain. Most of the Mafia went indoors at that time, so it bummed Mustache Girl that there weren’t that many of them to mess with. She and Hat Kid sought shelter from the rain when they could, but they were determined to find more Mafia to prank.

“Guess we should call it a day…” Hat Kid said, as walked on the roofs once again.

“No way!” said Mustache Girl. “there’s bound to be someone dumb enough to walk out here in the rain.”

“Hey, look!” Hat Kid said, pointing ahead.

Sitting at the edge of a roof that had a pool was a Mafia man. When they approached him, they saw that he was asleep.

“Hey!” Hat Kid said, waving her arms.

“Helloooooo,” Mustache Girl said. “Is anyone in there?”

“Hey,” Hat Kid said again. She leaned in towards his ear. “You smell,” she said, before giggling.

“You’re cooking is bad, and you’re a bad person!” said Mustache Girl. The two continued to chuckle, but they still got no reaction out of the sleeping man.

“Awww…” Hat Kid pouted. “Why won’t he wake up?!” She kicked a nearby can out of frustration. Mustache Girl’s eyes widened at the spark of an idea.

“I got it!” she then said. She ran up and kicked the man off the roof. Hat Kid gasped, covering her mouth. It seemed the Mafia finally woke up, because they could hear him screaming before he hit a dumpster below.

Mustache Girl held her sides as she laughed. “Did you see that?!” She then held her arms out as her shoe slipped on the roof. “Whoa!” She slid and landed on her stomach. Hat Kid jumped and grabbed her hand.

“Pull me up! Hurry!”

Hat Kid pulled as hard as she could and got her back on the roof safely, but the red hooded girl started hopping when she tried to put her right foot on the ground.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” she cried. Hat Kid ran over and helped her back to their tower. She tried to have Mustache Girl move her foot, but it hurt everytime.

“I think it’s just a sprain,” she said.

“NO!” She yelled, as she looked through her telescope.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have been playing around in the rain,” said Hat Kid.

“No, it’s not that!” she said. “I see a Mafia with one of those shiny things you’re looking for!”

“What?!”

Hat Kid looked through the telescope and up on the second highest platform was a Mafia with strange glasses. He was holding an hourglass, though.

“How are we going to get it when I’m like this?!” said Mustache Girl.

“I can do it,” said Hat Kid.

Mustache Girl glared, but it wasn’t like she had an option in this.

“Fine,” she said. “But make it funny, and make sure he suffers!” An evil grin grew across her face. Hat Kid nodded nonetheless and left the tower towards the Mafioso occupying that high platform. She’s explored this town enough that she knew a way up there.

Her thoughts were clouded with Mustache Girl’s… tendencies. Sure, the Mafia were jerks to the both of them, but she just wanted to mess with them. She didn’t want anybody to get hurt. All she wanted were her Time Pieces.

Suddenly, she was brought back to reality when she slipped and fell face first into mud. It got all over her clothes and her skin. She stumbled out of the puddle spitting up whatever mud got into her mouth and then huffed as she made her way towards that Mafioso.

“Hey!” she called.

The Mafia turned around and couldn’t have looked more terrified.

“What the… HUH?! It’s… IT’S SLIMY SPACE ALIEN!”

Hat Kid looked around and saw no one else around. The mud must have made her look scary to this man.

“MAFIA SAW SPACESHIP! MAFIA KNEW ALL ALONG! MAFIA IS BEING INVADED BY ALIENS! AHHH!”

Hat Kid smiled. She held out her muddy hands and walked slowly towards him.

Meanwhile, Mustache Girl pulled her cloak closer around herself. It always got colder when it rained. She kept thinking about what she’d do the Mafia, if she was the one going up there instead of Hat Kid. Maybe she’d push him off the edge like the other guy? No, that was too kind. Maybe she’d put him on one of their hot air balloons and then blow up the balloon?

Suddenly, a high piercing shriek came from the tower at the center of town. Mustache Girl looked through the telescope and realized it came from the Mafia. Hat Kid was chasing him around, while covered in mud like she was some kind of monster. Every time he thought he got away, she was right behind him and more high pitched screams echoed through Mafia Town.

Once he was cornered, Hat Kid crept towards him. He was out of breath and had nowhere to run. He fell on his knees and begged for the alien to leave him alone.

“Leave Mafia alone, you monster! Here, if Mafia give you this, will you go away?”

He held out the Time Piece and Hat Kid walked up and took it away gently. “Thank-you.” The Mafia was a little surprised to hear such a cute voice come from the creature, before she scampered off. It mattered little, though. He was safe from the alien.

Meanwhile, Mustache Girl was bawling with laughter, rolling on the floor. She got up and hopped on one foot to look for a restroom.

Another Time Piece safely secured, Hat Kid thought to herself. She put it back in the vault with the others before closing it. Then she ventured towards her room to check on her guest.

Mustache Girl was lying on Hat Kid’s bed. Her sprained foot was on one of the many pillows Hat Kid got from her pillow pile.

“I’m back!” she said. She gasped when she saw that the plate of cookies she had set out for her was almost gone. Only one or two were left. “Wow! You really like them!”

Mustache Girl crossed her arms, closing her eyes. She refused to look embarrassed in front of the Hat Kid.

“I have to admit,” she said. “For someone who isn’t very rough with the Mafia as I would be, you make pretty good cookies. Looks like we’ll soon be in shape to mess with their base.”

“Well, I just want my Time Pieces back,” said Hat Kid. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Time Pieces? You mean those hourglasses?”

“Um, yeah.” She forgot she had to be careful about saying what those hourglasses really were.

“But aren’t you mad?!” said Mustache Girl. “They took you junk and are proclaiming it as their own and if they’ll punch you in the face if you say otherwise.”

“Well, as long as I have it back, it’s fine,” said Hat Kid. “That’s why we’re going to their base when your ankle’s better.”

Mustache Girl leaned back on the pillows, crossing her arms and letting out a huff. Hat Kid caught on to her bad mood.

“Um… did I say something wrong?” she said.

“You know, it wasn’t always Mafia Town,” the red hooded girl said. Hat Kid sat down on the bed and began to listen. “It was peaceful place until a boat came to shore and all those Mafia guys RUINED EVERYTHING!”

Hat Kid jumped at her shout.

“They took over the island and everyone was under the Mafia’s foot,” Mustache Girl continued. “I was so naive, thinking they’d be nice.” She crossed her arms, trying to hide her eyes that were filling with tears with her hood. “We didn’t do anything, and they still came and took everything away from us.”

Hat Kid couldn’t help but remember how she ended up having to hunt for her Time Pieces. She just wanted to go home, but they messed up everything.

“Anyway,” Mustache Girl. “I guess I should-” She was interrupted when Hat KId hugged her.

“Tomorrow we’re going to take out their leader,” she said. “Okay?”

Mustache Girl couldn’t help but smile and hug back. “You got it, buddy.”

It was finally time to attack their base! Mustache Girl had several ideas in mind. She would strangle with their own ties and watch them beg for mercy!

_No, wait, strangling is too kind…_ she thought. _We’ll smash them together into mush, and put their remains in a jar. Then we’ll sell the jar for pocket money! That’ll be the ultimate salt in the wound!_

Well, first they would have to take out their boss. As much as Hat Kid felt bad for what happened to Mustache Girl and the rest of the island, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to straight up kill the Mafia like her. The red hooded girl wished Hat Kid could only truly understand what she had been through. She wished the Mafia never came to island. If only she could just change everything.

They broke into the kitchen and Hat Kid went to scout ahead while she stood watch. Little did she know that it was a trap. She found herself ambushed and captured by the Mafia’s best. She was tied up and brought before their leader.

“So, where’s your little hat friend?” the Mafia Boss said.

“Bite me!” Mustache Girl yelled.

“Whoa!” the sound of something landing on what sounded like money. Two Mafia guys grabbed the little girl and dragged her back stage. She continued trying to break free. They wanted a fight. This was no time for running or just playing around. She knew the Mafia well. Their boss wasn’t going to hold back just because she was a kid. She learned that the hard way.

_That Hat Kid can’t fight them alone,_ Mustache Girl thought.

Mustache Girl could hear the Mafia Boss saying stuff.

“Everything you ever owned belongs to me now,” she heard. “Including this hourglass piece. If you want it, we’ll have to settle it in true, Mafia style. Lights! Action! It is, show time!”

This only made the red hooded girl struggle more. She could hear Hat Kid’s voice along with the Mafia Boss’s and they were clearly fighting.

_They knew we were coming here!_ Mustache Girl thought. _That’s how they were so prepared!_ If Hat Kid, her only friend she’s made since the Mafia came died, she would never forgive herself.

In the middle of her struggling found herself on the stage hanging from the roof. There she could finally see Hat Kid fighting the boss with her umbrella.

“I have your friend captured! And soon you will both perish!”

Hat Kid looked up and saw her new friend tied up.

“Let go of me, you psycho!” Mustache Girl shouted.

Yet, she couldn’t believe how Hat Kid was dodging his knife throwing so well. In fact, she was able to run up counter that. When he formed that Mafia Ball, she climbed up the mob of men and knocked him off.

“Yeah, get him!” Mustache Girl exclaimed.

“Ultra charge!”

The Mafia Boss was firing sparks towards the hatted girl. She was jumping over them fastly with ease.

“MEGA CHARGE!”

The sparks were now red and charging fast. One of them came from the air and struck Hat Kid in the face. She fell on the ground, screaming, but when she looked over at her opponent, she saw that the Mafia Boss was dizzy. Hat Kid got up, fighting the pain and struck the boss.

“It… cannot be!” the boss fell over, unconscious.

“That’s for kidnapping my friend!” she spat. She walked over and snatched her Time Piece. “I’ll take you!” She turned towards the audience, realizing that she had one. “Anyone else?!”

All the Mafia screamed and dashed out of the room. With all the staff gone, Mustache Girl dropped to the ground and finally freed herself.

“Wow,” she said. “I didn’t think you had in you.”

Hat Kid was too busy breathing a sigh of relief, having secured the Time Piece. She couldn’t imagine what that Mafia Boss would’ve done with it. Mustache Girl took from her and examined it, wondering why Hat Kid wanted them back so much.

“So what do these things do, anyway?” she said. “Are they some sort of rare collector’s item for nerds?” She meant that jokingly, but Hat Kid didn’t seem amused. Suddenly, it slipped from her grasp and shattered upon hitting the ground.

“Are the some sort of rare c… wait, huh?” Mustache Girl stopped herself. She swore the hourglass she was holding broke, but now it was on the ground just fine. She was just saying what she had already said. “Whoa, WHAT?!” She stared at the hourglass, realizing that it just rewinded time itself. Was that why she wanted them back? “Wha… did, uhm… did you know about this?”

Hat Kid raced in and quickly took her Time Piece back. She nodded. “Um, yeah…”

Mustache Girl could only stand there in disbelief. This was kind of stuff she could only hear happening in fairytales. She knew this Hat Kid was strange, but to think she had the power to rewind time? Her heart skipped a beat at what this could all mean. Some kind of sign, maybe?

“This is crazy!” she exclaimed. “Do you even realize what could be done with these?!” Thoughts raced through her mind. Finally, in what seemed like forever, she felt hope. “We could make it so that you never got punched in the face by the Mafia that one time! We can beat up the Mafia, travel back in time, and them beat them up again!” She thought about going back even further than that. “No, wait,” she ran up and put an arm around her friend, “we could make it so the Mafia never arrived on the island!” She stared up towards the air with a prideful look in her eyes. “Wait, wait, wait, even better! We could be crime-fighting time travellers!” she exclaimed.

This was great! They could take back her home. No! They could make it so that her home was never taken over in the first place and so much more.

“No!” Mustache Girl was snapped from her dreams from a single word from Hat Kid. She stepped back away from her.

This was the thing that she was so afraid of: Having people find out about the true power of the hourglasses. Once someone knows, it changes them.

“Wait, what? This doesn’t make any sense!” said Mustache Girl. “You have all this power, and you’re not going to use it to fight evil?”

Hat Kid shook her head. “My people were entrusted with these to keep them from being misused.”

“But-”

“We can’t mess with time!” Hat Kid asserted.

_But the island…_ Mustache Girl thought. So many crimes and misdeeds were being committed on this planet. All of it could be stopped with those hourglasses. She opened up to this girl and she refused to use them to help?

“If you’re not going to use them to fight evil… then I will!” she said, angrily.

Hat Kid jumped at her statement. The red hooded girl walked right up to her.

“I’m not going to let this island remain as Mafia Town! I’ll collect the time Pieces for myself! You have my word on it!”

“Wait!” Hat Kid cried.

Mustache Girl jumped off the stage and took off. Her pockets felt lighter, and she realized that half of her pons were swiped. Her first friend and she just became her enemy. There had to be some way to help her without messing with power this great. In the wrong hands, it could be dangerous… and she was sure Mustache Girl was very dangerous.

“We… just can’t alter time…” Hat Kid mumbled.

With that, she made her way back to her ship. She sat on her bed, eating cookies… alone.


End file.
